


Power Dynamics

by JustAGirlWithTooManyThoughts



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, soft D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirlWithTooManyThoughts/pseuds/JustAGirlWithTooManyThoughts
Summary: Juliana and Valentina like to incorporate certain toys into their sex life. What more is there to say?





	Power Dynamics

Juliana had always felt like she wasn’t good enough for Valentina. It wasn’t just that they came from different backgrounds and everyone thought that Juliana was clearly after Valentina for her money, but at times when Valentina would be looking at her with lovestruck eyes that made Juliana dizzy, or when Juliana would look over at Valentina’s captivating stare and be so mesmerized by her exquisite beauty, Juliana felt like she could never measure up to her. But it was times like these, with Valentina writhing underneath her, panting her name, and hips rocking against the strap-on she was wearing, that Juliana suddenly felt powerfully drunk on her love for Valentina. She could hear the rawness of Valentina’s voice as she kept gasping out her encouragement.  
“Yes, Juliana. Just like that. Keep going.”  
Juliana lowered herself to kiss the column of Valentina’s throat, that was currently taut with the force of Valentina craning her head far back against the pillow. Juliana sucked at her pulse point and Valentina just let out another moan. Truth be told, Juliana loved seeing Valentina like this, coming unraveled so desperately with a simple sex toy.  
When Valentina had first suggested it, Juliana was completely against the idea, insisting that their sex life was perfectly fine without any extra and unnecessary accessories. Luckily after some convincing that basically just entailed Valentina seductively whispering in Juliana’s ear how hot it would be to have her like that, and Valentina’s puppy dog eyes, Juliana conceded. The first few times, Valentina had been the one to wear it, having had some previous experience using it with Charles (Valentina wasn’t kidding when she’d said that they’d tried EVERYTHING) and Juliana certainly enjoyed herself, if the bite marks on Valentina’s shoulders afterwards were any indication. But Juliana wanted to make Valentina feel just as good as she had, so Valentina, ever the doting and patient girlfriend, suggested that she take it home with her, and even if the idea sounded odd, that she wear it and try out some movements on a pillow if it made her feel more confident before they used it together again. So Juliana did exactly that. She’d even found a few helpful articles online. Nonetheless, the first time was a little awkward, but they giggled their way through it and by the end of it, Valentina’s thighs were quivering, so it was still a success.  
Tonight was no exception. Valentina had already made her way down Juliana’s body and licked into her until Juliana begged her to stop, and Juliana was eager to return the favor. When she got up from the bed and rummaged through the drawer where they kept the strap-on, Valentina couldn’t hide the smugness from her voice, “Well someone is certainly much more confident with that little gadget now, isn’t she?”  
“Shut up, you act like it doesn’t benefit you at all, or that you don’t thoroughly enjoy it.” Juliana was already tightening the straps on her thighs.  
“Oh, I definitely didn’t say that. Maybe you should-“ but the rest of Valentina’s coy response was cut off as Juliana pushed her back flat against the bed and settled on top of her.  
“Shhh, no more talking,” Juliana commanded as she pressed her hips forward and let the length of the strap-on slide against Valentina. Truth be told, Valentina never really stopped talking in bed. Whether she was reassuring Juliana or just expressing her pleasure, Valentina was very vocal. And it drove Juliana crazy, because she loved hearing Valentina’s words get lost around a moan or whispered breathlessly against her ear. Juliana was sure that Valentina knew how much she liked it, and made sure that she was always being talkative enough in bed. When Juliana finally slid into her, Valentina let out a “Fuck, Juliana. Yes” that left Juliana with a dry throat. She ground her hips with a steady rhythm, and Valentina was content to let her take control for a while, happy to gasp out Juliana’s name and words of encouragement, but as her pleasure built, she roughly canted her hips back into Juliana, and dug her nails into Juliana’s shoulders, pulling their bodies flush together. Juliana kept up the pace, feeling that push and pull of their bodies as they rocked against one another, and Juliana listened to the telltale sign of Valentina’s orgasm, where she’d stop speaking and a high and breathy whine would escape her lips. Juliana kept thrusting into her as Valentina’s body went rigid underneath her and finally slumped back against the mattress. She peppered Valentina’s collarbones with kisses as she listened to the other girl regain her breath and she gently slipped out of her when she felt Valentina’s hands start running through her hair. She quickly clambered out of the straps and threw the toy by the side of the bed, she’d deal with washing it off in a few moments, because right now she had a blissed-out girl hanging onto her, wanting nothing more than to trade a few easy kisses that would turn into something more very quickly and they’d be back at it again for another few rounds.


End file.
